Of Shadows, Of War, and Of Love
by Mystic Loser
Summary: A/U: Harry is an angel, Draco is a demon,and their love is caught up in a war to end all wars. *Slash, H/D and a lil H/FandG*
1. Partings and Meetings

Of Shadows, Of War, and Of Love  
  
-------------------  
  
`~M.L.~`  
  
Summarry: A/U *Slash* Harry, an angel fighting an important part in the last battle for Earth, falls for his enemy...*H/D* *slight H/FandG*  
  
DISCLAMIER: ME DONT OWN HARRY POTTER! P Im too poor...*softly crying*  
  
-----------  
  
Chapter One:  
  
The slender young entity landed in the grove of trees, the sun bright above him. Stretching his long, dove-like wings he yawned. It was a beautiful day. A wonderful day. The only day the war that had been proceeding for the past six paused weekly. Both sides must stop fighting on Sunday. It was a divine law. Sunday was a day of creation. A day of peace. Even demons could respect that. They had another day to live their sinful 'lives', and lay about all day. He untied the blue silk sash that tied his deep emerald green robes on his body and let them fall to the ground, beating his wings ever so slightly so he hovered over to the small lake within the grove. Dunking himself up to his neck in water he sighed. He was one of the lucky ones. He was still innocent, despite all the bloodshed occuring around him, and was assinged the simple, rare task of healing humans. He had been overjoyed when he got this assignment. Although he'd be pleased to fight for his kingdom, and the humans kingdom, he did not aprove of violince so much. Dunking his head underwater he sighed. Now that he thought of it..he did feel guilty he was friends with the Fire Guardians, who were aranging positions of newbie angels during the war. He had been close to the Guardians younger brother during they're earlier lessons. His name was Ron. He was working with the Human world too. His job was to recreate forests and animals the war destoried.However, forests were hardly destroyied, and animals knew better then to stick thier necks too far out when it came to Divine buisness. Infact most of thier friends managed to dodge draft. Fred, and George (the Fire Guardians) must have pulled alot of strings to managae to get their whole family plus out of the war and onto the human plain well they fought above, risking thier lives.  
  
Now he felt worthless. He hated and loved the firey twins for what they were doing. How could they be so arragont? So hardheaded? So sweet? So stupid? They needed him and the rest of their friends by thier side to encourage them. He felt his face burn red with anger, despite the cool water pressing in on him from all sides. He felt the urge to chew someones ear off. Climbing out of the lake he dryed off and got dressed. He stretched his wings and took off into the air, flying twords the twins current residince.  
  
"Harry, how nice to see you!" George called, waving to their close friend.  
  
"We didn't expect you to stop by today.." Fred mumbled lazily, laying in the grass.  
  
"I want to talk to you two!" Harry snapped, toe to toe with George. He towered over the red-head, much like a preditor about to consume its prey.  
  
"Whatssss a matter Harry?" Fred said, stepping between the two.  
  
"You just hate it when I get all Harrys attention, don't you?" George whispered to his twin.  
  
"Shuddup." Fred muttered, brushing him off as he turned back to Harry.  
  
"You two...you managed to keep us all off the battle feild! How could you?!" Harry scolded.  
  
"I thought you'd be thankful." Fred said.  
  
"You need us with you! What if you two got hurt and none of us could do anything! You could die out there." Harry said, a little less harshly.  
  
"But Harry...don't you see.." George muttered, "if any of you were to be hurt...or die...."  
  
"We'd have nothing to live for." Fred ended. A horn sounded across the valley, Fred and George looked up and spread thier large dove wings, ready to take off.  
  
"Sorry Harry..." George said, kissing the younger entity on the forehead, "looks like we have to go.." George took off, flying a few feet off the ground, waiting for his brother.  
  
"Keep your nose clean, kid." Fred said, brushing his lips against Harrys, "I was always smitten with you! Remember that before you let my brother kiss you again." He took off as well, and they flew off.  
  
"Always have to show me up, don't you?" George teased, shoving his brother playfully. Fred nodded, and laughed.  
  
"Thats just the kinda guy I am."  
  
----  
  
Harry blushed and touched a finger to his own lips. He loved them. He knew he did. He didn't want to at first. He was friends with Ron, and falling in love with his elder brothers was rude. So Harry thought. But they were always flirtacious with the younger boy. They were so unpredictable. Harry, however, never pursuied his desires. He loved them both, equally, and he didn't want to chose between one or the other. He was also afraid of being used or hurt. They were wild, and vibrante, and probally wouldn't think twice about dumping their young and naive Harry for a better looking angel.  
  
Yet...he decided he wait for them to return...and he would indeed tell them his feelings.  
  
Yet they never returned.  
  
The horn signalling the end of the rare and random Sunday battle signaled, and no twins retuned. Harry waited another hour. And another. He began to worry. He streached his wings, an urgency filling his heart like never before and flew towards the military camp not a few leagues off. He landed, his feet pressing against the hard, stone floor of the entrance way. Walking towards the company in battle he gained enough courage to ask.  
  
"Is Fred or George around?"  
  
He recived grim glances and a sombre looking older man placed his hand on Harrys shoulder and shook his head.  
  
"No, son, they...didn't make it off the field. We had been jumped. The prior mission had been to escort a wounded grunt back to the base, but it had been a trap. They somehow breached the barrier and jumped us. Fred and George covered our tails as we escorted the wounded one to this base, and we recived word they didn't make it back..." he said.  
  
"Fred......George.." Harry whimpered. Tears gathered into his emerald green eyes. He turned, taking off. His heart was aching. He'd make them pay. He'd tear them apart for taking the only two he ever loved away from him. Harry felt rage build in his heart. Tears, stinging his eyes, found thier way out. He landed in the small grove of trees he had been in that morning. The sun was setting and Harry felt particulary grimy now. He pulled his robes off and plunged into the water, hiding the tears that made thier way from his eyes.  
  
Violently he kicked and thrashed at the water, blurring his reflection. He let out a low growl of sorrow and rage and threw himself across a large rock that stuck out of the lake. Laying on the rock, legs and arms strewn out, he began to weep. Beating his fist against its hard, jagged surface. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair at all.  
  
"Why are you crying?" a cool voice asked from behind one of the many trees.He looked up to see a pale young man staring at him. Harry shivered. He was a demon..  
  
-----  
  
Draco had first saw the boy land. He looked about Draco's age, but it was hard to tell with any divine entity. Draco was worried. Worried because he was injured from the previous fight. He couldn't battle anything in this condition. He could barley even move. He watched from behind his trees..  
  
The Angelic slender boy was taking off his robes and slipping into the water. His movements seemed stiffled, and only a few minutes after he slipped into the water he began to thrash about. Draco watched, amused. 'Was this how angels took baths?' he thought to himself.  
  
Then, without warning he spread himself across a rock and wept.  
  
"Why are you crying?" Draco called out.  
  
--------------------  
  
TBC  
  
Loser: Im writting 'nother HarryxDraco! YEAH! Anyway, Snake Fang is still up and running, dont fret! 


	2. Ladle of Doom

Of Shadows, Of War, and Of Love  
  
~M.L.~~  
  
-----------  
  
Disclaimer:HOLY MOLEY, I DON'T OWN ANYTHINGS!!  
  
-------------  
  
He was a demon...He stepped out, Harry studying him. He never really saw one before. There weren't many diffrences between demons, angels and humans physically. Angels were kind and gentle, living in Nirvana, they would create life, and protect it.They glowed with a sort of light, and most had wings, dove wings mainly, that arched from their shoulders to thier feet. Humans were the inbetween. They could go either way. In time, a human may be reborn as a angel or a demon. Demons were supose to live underground most of their lives, or a few scarce ones living on the mortal plain, in the woods mostly.They varied sometimes, most had bat-like wings, but some sprouted unnatural tails, or horns, or had odd markings. It was not that odd to have a half-animal demon running around. Most began to call these demi-humans, because they looked and acted more like humans then demons, and were usually hairy, or had odd body parts like cat ears, or wolf tails.  
  
"W-who are you?" Harry managed to call out, diving into the water to cover his shame.  
  
"I am Draco Malfoy," came an pained response, he was struggling to hold himself up, let alone talk. Draco gazed at the angel, he was quite lovely. He knew he should not be thinking about pleasures of the flesh right now, but he had to distract himself from the seering pain in his side, and left wing. He knew he couldn't fly, so he had to be careful what he said. He had to get on this naive boy's good side.  
  
"I am Harry.. Harry Potter. " he said. "Are you alright?" No sooner had he called these words out did Draco collapse.  
  
=====  
  
Draco woke up, the sound of falling water ringing in his ears.  
  
"Where..." he gasped, opening his eyes as he sat up. He was surronded by the oddest forest ever. The trees,, even in Nirvana, were always green, unless a highly skilled nature Sprite or Angel changed them, but in this place, they were violet and indigo. Almost every shade of purple. The grass was a deep blue, almost the color of the ocean, and there was a large water fall filling into a lake with several fish swimming in it. The fish, which were quite large, had multi colored scales. Red, blue, pink. He was quite awed by the sites. He had been on several plains of excistance, but this was by far, the most beautiful he ever saw. In the distance he saw a house. Just a normal house. Draco thought it was just alittle out of place in such a lovley area. He stood up, and found his black, chain-mail shirt was gone, and his side was bandaged. His wing was in a sling. He touched a few minor places he thought he would have bruises or scrapes to find them completly healed.  
  
He sighed and looked towards the building, undoing the sling while he did. He streached his wing, and beat it slightly. It was still weak, but he could probally fly on it. He guessed he was still in Nirvana, since this was obviously an angel's residance. Most likly the one he meant near the pond. He wouldn't mind if Draco left without thanking him....  
  
He turned, ready to take off, when an image filled his mind.  
  
-Flashback-  
  
He was curled on the stone, his robes tossed on the side of the lake, his long slender hands covering his face, his tall, slim body shaking with surpressed tears and sobs....  
  
--end f.b.---  
  
'Then again..' Draco thought, a tounge running over smooth, pale lips. 'It wouldn't be very nice NOT to thank him..' He made his way for the house.  
  
He pushed open the wooden door. He was in a kitchen, melodic humming filling the room from an ebony haired figure with large, white wings curved to hide most of thier back. He walked, silently up to the angel, wrapping an arm around its waist...  
  
"You never did awnser my question last night.." he whispered.  
  
Suddenly a very female like scream filled the room. Draco let go, and backed up.  
  
"Uh..." he uttered in confusion..  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" A very befuddled young angel with black hair yelled, waving a dangerous ladle at Draco.  
  
"UH....who are you??" Draco gasped, "Wheres Harry?"  
  
She grimiced and tossed the ladle back into the soup she was cooking.  
  
"HARRRY!" She hollared, causing Draco to cover his ears in pain, "The stray you brought home is finally awake."  
  
Harry was in the doorway in less then a second. "Thats not very nice, Cho." he said, adjusting his robes,"hes our guest and you're reffering to him as if he is a dog of sorts."  
  
"He IS a demon! It should be a complement for me to call him a dog." Cho replied, truning back to the soup. Angels and Demons, though they didn't need to eat, sometimes did it as a leisure. Angels, however, did not eat meat, but vegetables were all right, and so were fruits, as long as the Nature Spirits allowed them to have them that is. Demons would eat meat. Waste meat. It didn't matter to them, whoever died.  
  
"Don't mind her, shes a little mad right now.." Harry murmered, ducking the ladel as she chucked it at his head.  
  
"MAD!? MADDDD!?" she yelled, tears welling in her eyes, "You think that with Fred and George gone..I'd have a chance...A chance to BE with you...and I come all this way to find you with THIS demon sleeping in YOUR bed, and you passed out on the floor. "  
  
"Its not what it looked like! He was wounded." Harry said.  
  
"I know." she replied, wipping her tears on her apron, "but will you ever look at me, Harry..." She put her hands on his shoulders and stood on her tiptoes, leaning towars Harry. She was speaking in whispers now, her lips growing ever closer to Harrys...  
  
Harry felt fear grip at him, stepping away from the girl. He coughed as she caught her balance, acting like nothing happened and walked past her to Draco. Examining his wing he frowned and shook his head.  
  
"Even with my magic it will take a good three weeks before you can leave." Harry said.  
  
"Oh really? I could fly off right now if I wanted." he said, putting a hand on his hip.  
  
"Then try. Glide from here to the door." Harry said.  
  
Draco arched a brow and beat his wings, hovering a few feet from the ground. He tryed to move forward, roataing his wings so he could move foward when pain surged through his body. He gasped, falling to the ground, clutching his left shoulder.  
  
"I told you...its not fully healed. You had several broken bones in your wing and shoulder, and you're only going to be able to move it so much. " Harry said.  
  
"So...Im stuck here." Draco muttered.  
  
"Don't worry, I have other bed rooms. I just need to prepare them.." Harry murmured.  
  
"IF HES STAYING IM STAYING TOO!" Cho fummed.  
  
"I give up.." Harry muttered."Fine Cho.."  
  
---------------  
  
Loser: CELEBRATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *dances like an idiot~* 


	3. Confusion

Of Shadows, Of Love, and Of War  
  
-------------  
  
Draco sighed, discontent. The second week at Harry's house was coming to an end, and he was begining to like this place. He needed a rest. Even he gets tierd of the endless bloodshed he was called upon to perfrom like a puppet. Okay. Maybe not. But he was enjoying life for what seemed the first time, and he wasn't going to tell Harry that he was even strong enough to float away from his small domain and pop into some scarcley populated areas and wreak some havoc. Last week he managed to break into one of the nearby bases and chop up a few entities that were on guard duty. If Harry knew he was strong enough to fly, let alone kill, (and the fact that he was indeed killing) well, he wasn't sure what he'd do. He just knew he was slightly attached to the boy, infactuaed if you must. He would have made a move long ago, if that Cho girl would stop getting in the way.  
  
~+~  
  
"Listen!" she yelled the first time she caught Draco trying to peep in on one of Harry's baths, "You leave Harry alone! He has no intrest in a monster like you?"  
  
"And he'd want a witch like you?" Draco countered, smirking slightly. However, he was not smirking long, due to the frying pan slammed into his face.  
  
~=~  
  
'Damn bitch,' Draco thought, slightly annoyed. He often thought about killing her, but Harry would find out, and though Harry seemed it, he wasn't helpless. Draco would atleast walk away with a few scrapes and bruises if he tryed to take Harry by force. He sighed, aggitated. Here he was, one of the most desireable in his realm, and he couldn't attract a simple Angel, that he was openly lusting after. Harry was either ignoring his passes, or very very naive and/or dense. He wanted this boy badly. He had no reason. He just knew he did.  
  
Draco suddenly became aware of another presence in the room. He looked up to see the very person his mind had been boggling over.  
  
"Hello Harry." he said, smirking.  
  
"Hello Draco." he replied polietly, sitting on the bed next to him. He looked sad.  
  
"Whats wrong, Harry?" Draco asked, placing a hand on the boys back.  
  
"Nothing, just thinking.." Harry whispered, lost for words.  
  
"About what..?" Draco replied softly, afraid to push too hard. If he played his cards right this situation could turn out for the better.  
  
"Im afraid..to get close to anyone..since they died." Harry said, his eyes misting over, "I miss them so much. What if it happens again..."  
  
"Harry...that night you were crying..did you lose someone?" Draco asked, rubbing Harrys shoulders.Harry nodded and looked up at Draco.  
  
"I really, really like you Draco... but.."  
  
Draco leaned in, brushing his lips against Harrys.  
  
"Sssh.." he whispered as he broke the kiss, "You can never hold back Harry, then you'll always wonder what could have been. "  
  
"Draco..I can't.." Harry whispered, standing up.  
  
"Won't or can't?" Draco replied, slightly annoyed.  
  
"It'll only end in pain." Harry said, walking out the door. Draco sighed, frustrated. He was mixed up to begin with, and that boy wasn't making it any easier. He was nearly exploding with all the feelings welling up within him. Frustration, confusion,annoyance,pain,hurt,rejection,and most frightining of all. Love. But demons can't love. Can they?  
  
-------------------- 


End file.
